


Do You Believe In Jack Frost

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [15]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Belief, Inspired Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short poem asking a simple question: Do you believe in Jack Frost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Jack Frost

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was inspired by another one I read before, so I don't own that poem or ROTG.

Do you believe in Jack Frost

A winter spirit who's no longer lost

He brings the winter don't you know

All the ice

And all the snow

Upon his lake he will stand

With his shepherds staff in hand

He's a Guardian don't you know

One of fun

And one of snow

He will not let your fun dull

And he'll bring you the snow you watch fall

Do you believe in Jack Frost

A winter spirit who's no longer lost

Must I repeat myself again

When all you need to do is believe in him


End file.
